Why Here, Why Us
by kookiesuki
Summary: Ed, Al, and Winry are in high school with normal lives but when Ed and Al's brother Envy and the rest of the Homunculi come to school planning to terrorize the school, will they be able to stop them or loose to them from a gun shot. But of all places, why there, and why them? School shooting, some EdWin and others, rating may change, set in a modern day setting.


_Edward, please tell me whats wrong. You've been nervous all morning did something happen? Did anything bad happen? Ed please tell me whats going on..._

* * *

1 Week Ago _After School in Central High_

"Wait, are you asking me on a date?" Edward's face started to blush even more, Winry's blue clear eyes which he adored are staring deep into his now.

"Well...umm...I woulden't say... uh...yes.." Ed Stuttered. He was defeated by her looks and the curious face she made for him. Why did he have to fall in love with someone as beautiful as her? "How did you jump to conclusions too quickly?"

"Haven't you noticed? This how some people start going out, asking someone to go out to the movies on a Friday night, only to themselves...I thought you already knew."

"Well whatever! You wanna go out with me or what?!" Winry giggled. "Yes Ed, I will." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek and turn around to head home.

"Damn, I did it. YES!" He danced and jumped for joy as soon she was gone. It took him months to get the courage to ask her out. He liked her for years and he was so happy to finally be able to be with someone like her. "Brother! Did you ask her? How did it go?" Alphonse finally caught up to him.

"Hey Al, she said yes! Oh my god I've never felt like this before. I feel happy, and nervous again. Damn what if I screw up on the date."

"Don't worry brother, she must have said yes to you cause she wants to be with someone like you, even if you cause trouble all the time."

"Ya I guess your right-Hey! What do you mean trouble?!"

"Haha I'm just messing with you brother, but don't worry you'll be fine. But we got to head home now, I don't think we can afford to get in trouble by dad again if we're not home on time."

"Why do you have to worry about that old man, so what!? I don't care what he says or thinks. Screw him I'm 16 I can do whatever I want. Besides, he hates Envy more not us."

"Come on brother, just because Envy has done those awful things in the past doesn't mean dad hates him. He's just worried for him that's all."

"Yeah worried he'll become worse than a psycho path. I'm still not forgiving him for ripping off my arm and leg."

The boys continued to walk their way home. Edward hated his half-brother Envy. Al felt sorry for him. He's always been into death and has become a masochist for a long time. When Edward was 10, Envy had decided to attacked Ed and was able to Ed's arm and leg off with a saw he found in the garage. He was rushed to the hospital after Al told Pinako. Hohenheim was told to return home from his business trip to take care of his sons, especially Ed and Envy. Envy was forced to go to therapy at least three times a week. However he's been able to go to high school with the boys and made friends with people who had similar interests as he did. He's in a group called the "Homunculi". He's alright now but Ed has had a feeling that Envy was up to something lately.

"Dad's not home." Al said as they reached home. "Great! I get to use the study room! See ya later Al." Edward first heads to his room to put his stuff down and grabs his science book and a sketch pad. _Maybe is I draw something for Winry she might love it. _As Ed heads out of his room and passes by Envy's room, he feels like something wrong was happening in there. Ed decides to knock on the door. If he just walked he's gonna get it from Envy for sure. However some part of Edward still respects hos privacy. "Hey Envy you ok in there?" "Ya I'm fine pipsqueak, now go away." "WHAT YOU SAY?!" "You heard me pipsqueak!" Edward bursts through the door only to find him sitting on his desk sitting. He looked like he was hiding something.

"Are you cutting yourself again?"

"What makes you think I was cutting myself?"

"Well you normally did-Nevermind." Ed checked Envy's arms and legs to make sure if he hasn't done anything to hurt himself. He may have hated Envy but he somehow still cares for his half brother's safety, secretly. "I just don't want you to get anymore infections, it's a pain taking care of those gashes I swear." Ed leaves his room and closes the door.

Envy let out a sigh, it's a good thing he didn't check under his desk. He might as well stop working on what he was doing for today anyway. He doesn't want to make seem even more suspicious.

"Hey Dad how was work today?" Al greeted his father cheerfully by the doorway. "It was alright, I'm exhausted." "Well, I did make stew today. Brother begged me haha. You want some?" "That's fine Alphonse, thank you." Hohenheim went to his study and found Ed sitting at his desk drawing something. With Ed unaware of his presence, his father slowly walked up behind him to see what he was drawing. It was a picture of Winry. And very detailed too. The shades and the lined hair and those beautifully drawn eyes were amazing. It looked so real.

"You know you don't have to sneak up on me like that."

"Oh I'm sorry Edward. You looked so comfortable and focused I didn't want to disturbed you." "You disturbed enough when you decided to came back home to us after mom died and when I lost my limbs."

"Edward you know I'm busy with work all the time."

"Busy enough to not be able to be home for at least 6 years? We were fine without you. We got used to living without you I didn't care for you anymore."

"Ya but Edward, that was a long time ago, can't you let that go already? Besides, exactly 6 years ago I came back." Edward stayed silent. He changed the subject. "Hey, can I hang out with Winry on Friday night?" Hohenheim looked at the portrait of Winry. He remember overhearing Ed and Al conversing about how Ed had a crush on Winry for a very long time. "Of course Ed. But no later than midnight, I also want you to make sure Envy is sent to bed safe and sound."

"Can't you do that yourself for once? I mean you're also his dad after all."

"Yes, but he seems to listen to you guys more than me. I don't want him staying up all night trying to attempt something stupid or run away from home."

"Sounds like you don't trust him, it's like you're scared someone will see him as someone that's out of the ordinary, or even a monster." Edward was starting to get furious but was able to hide his temper. Ed whispered, "We all know he's a psycho and don't try to deny that, but you have to at least do something about him. He can't be living like this for the rest of his life. I'm tired of the violent things he's been doing and the influences he's seen, but I don't want him like this anymore." Edward grabs his stuff and leaves the room. Hoenhiem just stood there. Envy walked in. "Were you guys talking about me?" He didn't want to lie. "Yes, we were." "I knew it, you guys do hate me. But whatever cause one day we won't have to deal with each other anymore and you'll be free." Envy ran out and headed back to his room slamming the door hard.

"Alphonse!" Hohenheim called.

"Yes, dad?"

"Can you please make sure Envy gets to bed alright and talk to him to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong."

"Ok" Al went to Envy's room and knocked. "Hey it's Al, can I come in?" Envy opened the door for him. "Come in."

"Okie dokie, lets take your medication and I'll tuck you in bed." Envy took his pill and went straight to bed. As he got in asked Al, "Do you hate me?"

"What? Of course not you're family to me, I care for you. Don't listen to what dad and Ed say. But deep down they really care for you."

Envy remained silent. "I wish they could understand how I feel towards them."

"Well don't try to get after them 'cause that won't make a difference it will only get worse."

"What if I want them to suffer."

"Please Envy, stop thinking like that, you won't get any better if you continue like this. Tell you what, we both have the house to ourselves this Friday night. We can do something together if you like?"

"Ya, that sounds fine. Thanks Al."

"Anytime." Al reassured with a smile. "Goodnight!"

"I guess you off the hook Al." Envy said with a yawn.

"What do you mean?" But Envy was already asleep. Al looked at Envy sleeping. _I hope he does feel better soon. I hate seeing him hurting with his soul like this. _He turns off the lamp and closes Envy's door.


End file.
